


She's Dreaming

by Memrur



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Female Characters, Fluff, Polyamory, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memrur/pseuds/Memrur
Summary: Baekhyun's parents are off on a week long vacation leaving her with the house to herself. Naturally she invites all her friends over for a giant sleepover.





	She's Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> There are sleepover cliches throughout this, some pining, some silly dense girls, and ridiculousness. Hope you enjoy this first part!

Baekhyun practically skipped about her house while getting all the final touches in place. Not two hours ago she had waved off her parents and received the phone call that they’d boarded their plane safely. While she was sad she wouldn’t get to see whatever islands they’d gone off too this meant she had their house to herself for the week. Cliche thoughts of parties had crossed her mind but instead she’d settled for something more meaningful. A week sleepover with some of her closest friends.

The first night would be the most rambunctious. She’d invited all her friends and also told them to bring others along if they wanted. An invite had even been passed along to Minseok, the oldest of their friend group, and the least likely to show up. Baekhyun was nervous but tried to remain hopeful.

The front door rattling open and several raucous laughs pouring in brought Baekhyun screeching out of the kitchen.

“Yeollie! Dae! I knew I could rely on the two of you to show up first!” Grinning broadly she hurried them inside.

“A week away from home to just relax and be ourselves? Like I’d pass on that.” Jongdae snorted, elbowing past Baekhyun. “I trust you made plans to keep things going though?” She called back over her shoulder. Baekhyun followed her into the living room hearing Chanyeol follow behind hurriedly.

“Of course I did. I borrowed my brothers gaming systems since I know some of us game pretty hardcore.” At that Chanyeol gave a cheer and back hugged Baekhyun before letting her continue. “I also invested in some more of those party packs for Cards Against Humanity.” She patted Chanyeol’s arm to be let go and went to dig out the boxes. “Here, look through them, I couldn’t believe some of the new things they added.”

While Jongdae settled down to sift through the card game and Chanyeol started hooking up all the cables to the tv Baekhyun checked her phone. Junmyeon was on her way with Sehun and Jongin. A snapchat came in from Zitao which had the younger girl sitting shotgun with Yifan driving and a pointing Luhan in the backseat, probably backseat driving. The caption read: ‘Not pictured is Yixing loling at them both’ with several emojis.

“Chanyeol, did you find out if Kyungsoo is coming at all?” Baekhyun piped up suddenly.

“Shit! Ow…” Chanyeol bumped her head coming out of a cabinet and rubbed it harshly. “I uh, sent her a text yesterday about it and got a maybe.” She shrugged and went back to hooking things up.

“What _I_ want to know is did you ask Minseok to come?” Jongdae turns her full attention to Baekhyun with this, a knowing smile growing on her face. Baekhyun feels the blush dusting her cheeks now and laughs awkwardly.

“I did invite her but I didn’t get a response.” Baekhyun dug her toes into the carpet and sighed. To be completely honest she really thought Minseok would at least tell her a simple yes or no but she hadn’t even gotten that. Not wanting to ruminate on it she shook her head and smiled back at Jongdae, trying to ignore the sympathy in her friends eyes.

"So Junmyeon is on her way with the kids in tow and Yifan is bringing the rest. She seems to have her hands full already if Tao's snapchat is anything to go by." Baekhyun giggled. Chanyeol's following laugh echoed from inside a cabinet and then into the living room.

"I can already imagine the stories we'll hear the moment they walk in." She comments, closing everything up and setting her hands on her knees. "So, my next and honestly most important question is what have you planned for food, Baek?"

"Parents stocked the fridge and pantry for me and also left me with a significant amount of food money too." Baekhyun explains and moves onto the kitchen. "I'm thinking pizza and snacks for the first night. Since everyone is here for tonight at least." She pulls open the fridge and the pantry letting the other two girls get a look.

As her friends start picking out snacks Baekhyun checks her phone again checking the time and for any sign of Minseok. No matter what she was going to have a good week.

♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥

Junmyeon had arrived next with their youngest friends following behind her. She hugged Baekhyun warmly and then went on into the living room to greet the others. Sehun let Baekhyun hang off of her back into the living room and the room only got louder.

"Aww, Jongin, are you tired?" She asked, bending down to look up into the sleepy girl's face. Jongin startled a little, blushing sweetly and nodded.

"Y-yeah, I fell asleep in the car is all." Jongin mumbled, rubbing her eyes still. Baekhyun cooed and hugged the younger girl in response. She pulled Jongin down onto the couch with her as Chanyeol and Sehun started playing some racing game. She snuggled close, hugging Jongin's arm to her chest and laughed as Junmyeon pulled Jongdae's ear for something snide she said.

Halfway through the race the noise then tripled because Yifan all but burst through the front door. Luhan was hot on her heels talking at super speed about directions.

"You all made it!" Baekhyun sprang up from the couch and hopped over the back of it. She made a mad dash at Yifan for a jumping hug which she received as well as some head pats from her.

"Yes we did, Baek. Took a bit but we're here, thank you for inviting us." Yifan laughed and let her slide down gently.

"It wouldn't have if you'd of just listened to me." Luhan griped. Yifan rolled her eyes upwards and walked away. "We hit traffic because Yifan wanted to take the freeway, sorry Baekhyun." The apology was muffled into Baekhyun's shoulder before she also moved on.

Zitao and Yixing each gave her hugs as well but both were very different. While Zitao squealed and spun Baekhyun around excitedly Yixing held her close and tight. They parted with Yixing patting Baekhyun's butt and cheeky smiles. Looking into the living room was incredible. Almost all her friends were here splayed out on the floor and couches.

"Hey Baekhyun, you should probs order that pizza now. Hungry." Chanyeol flopped her head backwards instead of turning around. As soon as Baekhyun nodded in agreement she was looking back at the screen and trying to kick Sehun's hands. Junmyeon shook her head at their antics but followed Baekhyun into the kitchen when she passed.

"What do you think I should order, Junmyeon?" Baekhyun asked, biting her nail in thought. She was sifting through her contacts for their preferred pizza place.

"Stick with four pepperoni and four veggie with white pizza sauce. Do you need help covering for them?" Junmyeon suggested and Baekhyun agreed with her before grinning.

"I've got it and tip, they left me food money. Thank you though." Baekhyun assured her. The relief in Junmyeon's eyes made her grin soften to a smile and she patted her shoulder. Dialing up the pizza place she quickly put in their order and got several boxes of bread for them all too.

"Alright ladies! Food is ordered and it's gonna be a hot sec before it gets here. Please refrain from eating one another and getting blood all over my parents house." Baekhyun announced to the room, hand's on her hips. Sehun snorted at her while the rest rolled their eyes. "Now let me kick your asses at some Overwatch!"

♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥

Thoroughly stuffed with pizza they decided to break out the cards and maybe laugh off some of what they just gorged themselves on.

"Byun Baekhyun if it isn't you who played this card I swear..." Jongdae challenged, pointing an accusatory finger across the circle. All Baekhyun did was stick her tongue out to retaliate but once Jongdae looked away Baekhyun winked at an unsuspecting Jongin who was sitting next to her.

Before Jongdae could pick her winning card the groups attention was drawn to the door where Kyungsoo was walking in.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, I had to babysit tonight." She apologizes but it's almost drowned out by the cheers at her arrival. Baekhyun waves as she gets up to help her with her things. "I had to wait for my ride too, Minseok should be coming in any second with our sleeping bags." Kyungsoo went and gave Baekhyun a hug but she barely registered it, hugging back out of reflex.

Did she just say Minseok? As in Minseok who didn't answer Baekhyun's text invite and her biggest crush she's possibly ever had?

"Uh, Baek? Hello?" Kyungsoo pulls back, a thick brow raised in concern.

"Hm? Oh sorry I ate too much pizza and my stomach hurts. Thanks for comin', Soo" Baekhyun puts on her best smile hoping Kyungsoo doesn't see through her. She begins saying something about making tea for her but it falls on deaf ears because in walks Minseok hefting sleeping bags and a personal bag.

"Holy shit, Kyungsoo! You got ol' Minseok to come out of her dorm?" Luhan guffaws from somewhere behind her and it makes Minseok look up and give a gummy smile.

Baekhyun is so terribly fucked.

"I never see any of you anymore so I owe it to you guys, I think." Minseok is addressing the room and walking toward Baekhyun. Her hair is short now and back to it's natural black color, carefully styled away from her face. God, her face. Baekhyun bites back whatever embarrassing noise is bubbling up and instead grins real big.

"Well we're super glad you could find time to see us, Minseok!" Baekhyun cheers and is rewarded with a fond look from her. It sends her heart fluttering but not as much as when Minseok sets the bags down to squeeze her in a tight hug.

"Mm, it's good to see you doing so well Baekhyun. I missed you. All of you." Minseok's breath tickles Baekhyun's neck. She hyper analyzes the moment. How strong Minseok feels. How nice she smells. And most importantly, the fact that Minseok missed her.

The moment is gone when Minseok pulls away and ruffles her hair. Stunned into silence Baekhyun shuffles behind Minseok until she's pulled down next to Jongdae who is grinning from ear to ear at her. Baekhyun fixes her with her best glare, threatening her best friend silently. She pinches Jongdae's thigh for extra measure before getting up to go back to her spot next to Jongin.

"You okay, Baekhyun? Your face is red?" Jongin asks innocently as soon as she sits down. Baekhyun jumps and holds a hand to her cheek.

"I-I'm fine, don't worry Nini." She stutters, waving it off.

"That's it I'm making you that tea. You're flushed from indigestion now." Kyungsoo shoots up from Jongin's other side and rushes to the kitchen, hair streaming behind her. Junmyeon looks at Baekhyun now with her usual motherly concern and her face just grows warmer.

"Honestly I'm fine, just an upset stomach is all. Let's keep playing." Baekhyun fusses, picking up her cards and motioning to Jongdae for her to continue.

♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥

This was turning out to be the most stressful sleepover Baekhyun ever had.

While on one hand she was elated that her friends and crush showed up to all hang out on the other hand her crush showed up and she's dying from how beautiful she is and Jongdae is being a royal pain about it. Her only comfort right now is Jongin who is stuck next to her because she won't let go of the poor girls arm.

They'd since settled in around the room to watch a movie Kyungsoo brought deciding it would close out the first night of the week. Baekhyun had held onto Jongin and sat on the couch with her claiming to want to snuggle someone while they watched. Jongin had blushed but otherwise let Baekhyun do as she pleased. Currently they were sharing one of her fuzzy blankets and Baekhyun is mindlessly playing with one of Jongin's hands.

"Baekhyun," Jongin suddenly whispers her name making her look up in the gloom. "Are you feeling any better?" As she asks she holds onto Baekhyun's fidgeting hands, bringing focus to her words.

"Huh? Oh, yeah my stomach has settled now." Baekhyun squeezes her hand and smiles. "Thank you for worrying about me, Jongin" She watches Jongin's face go through several emotions before settling on an odd tight expression. "Are _you_ okay, Nini?" Baekhyun asks, brows knitting together. She reaches up and feels the younger's forehead worriedly and slids it down to her cheek. "You're whole face is warm, are you feeling well?"

Baekhyun sits up to study her better and Jongin begins sputtering, trying to assure her that she's feeling just fine.

"I just run on the warmer side, I'm fine I promise!" Jongin squeaks.

"Baekhyun shut up for five minutes would you?" Kyungsoo growls from the floor next to Zitao.

"Sorry, sorry." Baekhyun apologizes and leans back next to Jongin again, still worried. Jongin is stiff next to her so she reaches up again but this time moves the girl's hair from her face for her. "You know I worry about you too, silly." With that she pats Jongin's arm and looks back to the movie. After a few minutes Jongin's hand is over hers.

"Thank you. For worrying." Jongin whispers so quietly Baekhyun has to strain to hear it but she smirks as an answer. Baekhyun thinks that Jongin is adorable.

She looks over the room at her friends all engrossed in the film and eventually looks to where Minseok is sitting with Luhan on the love seat. Except Minseok is staring back at her. _Oh shit._ Minseok's face is pinched and when she realizes that Baekhyun is looking she mouths 'Are you okay?' to which Baekhyun can only dumbly nod.

Relief floods Minseok's face and she flashes a thumbs up then returns to watching the movie.

Baekhyun squeezes Jongin's arm and lays her cheek on her shoulder hoping that no one can see her blush in the dark. Jongin is really warm, she realizes. Looking up she watches her swallow which brings her mind to her friend's facial features. She decides that Jongin has really nice lips and spends a stupid amount of time studying them before stifling a yawn. She'd barely been paying attention to the movie and she's tired. Slowly her eyes get heavy and all she feels is warmth.

♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥

"Come on, Baekhyun. Let's get you settled for the night." Yifan's rasping voice filters through Baekhyun's sleepy mind and she feels weightless for a bit.

"Where are you putting her? She's going to cling to whoever is closest." Jongdae's voice is next and Baekhyun tries to turn away from them all now. "She's gonna cling to you if you don't decide."

"Well there's room over by Lu so that's where she's goin'" Baekhyun is floating and then she's on something soft. "Night, Baekkie."

"Hmmm" Is all she can manage back.

She's not sure how much times passes but she's cold and begins her search for the nearest source of warmth. As soon as she finds it she cuddles in close, sighing contentedly and drifting back to sleep.

♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥

The floor Baekhyun is sleeping on begins to move and she grumbles at it, annoyed that she's being woken up suddenly. The movement continues and she reluctantly cracks open her eyes to glare at the offending floor.

"Good morning, Baekhyun. Sleep well?" Minseok's smirking face greets her and Baekhyun is thoroughly confused. She blinks slowly and looks down at how she's basically sprawled over Minseok. Her brain short circuits and she gapes, brain attempting to sputter to life. Minseok's smirk grows and she pushes Baekhyun's mouth closed with her finger. "Don't do that or you'll drool more, sweetie." Minseok whisper laughs.

She's dreaming. That's the only explanation her brain can supply.

"S-Sorry!" Baekhyun gasps out. She sits up and rolls off of Minseok only to nearly roll right onto a snoring Luhan. Minseok continues to shake with laughter and sits up. Baekhyun's heart races faster as she takes in the sight of a bedhead ridden Minseok, hair sticking up in the back.

"No need, glad you were comfy." Minseok smiles all gummy. She reaches out and wipes at Baekhyun's mouth with a determined look, thumb swiping under Baekhyun's bottom lip and effectively swiping her heart as well. "I'm gonna go get washed up, you gonna stay up or go back to bed?" She asks but it takes Baekhyun a few tries to understand what was said.

"Uh, I'm up now so I'll fold these while you wash up then." Baekhyun finally responds as Minseok stands and stretches. She watches her pick her way across the room over the sleeping girls and holds her face in her hands once alone. "Oh my god." She whispers to herself.

She slaps her cheeks a few times and finally gets up fully. Not a dream, totally real. She told Minseok she'd fold their blankets up so she better make sure she does just that. When she's finished with the first one and starts on the second there's rustling from the other side of the room.

"Baekhyun?" Junmyeon yawn's out her name and scratches the top of her head. Baekhyun smiles cheerily but continues to fold up the blankets. It isn't until Junmyeon snorts and starts laughing that she gives the older her full attention.

"What's so...?" She starts to ask but Junmyeon is already pointing to it.

Jongdae is flipped around so her feet are where her pillow is and she's hugging Chanyeol's foot to her face, curled around it. Further up is Chanyeol practically cuddling Sehun's ass. Baekhyun flounders for her phone to get a picture of the ridiculousness. As soon as the photo is taken Junmyeon tickles Jongdae's foot until she whines loudly and kicks out.

"What the fuck?" Jongdae grunts, head lifting to squint at Junmyeon who is giggling and pointing. "What the fuck!?" Jongdae finally see's Chanyeol's foot and jumps back which sends Junmyeon and Baekhyun cackling. Sehun is the next to wake up and she just looks back and snorts at Chanyeol while she wakes up.

"I'd ask if you slept well but I think I already know." Sehun says and literally shakes her ass to jostle Chanyeol fully awake.

"And I'd say I'm sorry but you're ass makes for a great pillow, Oh." Chanyeol grins and pats Sehun's rear for emphasis.

"Glad you're happy! I cuddled your fuckin' foot all night!" Jongdae shoves Chanyeol over and puts her into a headlock.

The whole ordeal is loud enough to wake everyone else up except for the group hibernators Zitao and Jongin. Baekhyun literally rolls over them both and blows a raspberry on their cheeks. Zitao shudders and mumbles something she can't understand while Jongin is nearly unresponsive.

"Come on Taozi, time to get up babe." Baekhyun coos, rubbing her back. Tao languidly stretches where she's laying but does get up. She wanders over to Junmyeon and promptly folds herself into the elder's lap to be pet. She goes back to trying to wake up Jongin who is trying to burrow now.

"Nini, it's time to get up now." Baekhyun starts in a quiet voice, getting closer to Jongin's exposed ear. She tucks more hair behind it and scratches the girls head and continues to whisper to her. "We're going to make some breakfast, Nini. Don't you wanna eat?" The mention of food has Jongin's eyes finally opening.

"'m hungry." Jongin says, sleepy voiced. Baekhyun beams down at her and keeps petting her head.

"Ah, sleepy Jongin is so cute!" This makes Jongin squirm and halfheartedly glare at her. "Here, look how these idiots fell asleep last night. It'll cheer you up grumpy butt." She soothes, putting the picture directly in front of Jongin's face.

"Kyungsoo I'm starting pancakes if you want to help!" Minseok calls from in the kitchen and it gets everyone in motion. Chanyeol beats everyone there though by grabbing at limbs and pulling herself forward.

"No rough housing in the kitchen!" Kyungsoo yells above them all.

♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥

The day goes by with some girls leaving for work who will return later that night and the rest relaxing. Baekhyun spends her morning playing League with Sehun since Chanyeol was one of the ones who had to work. Baekhyun is currently struggling though because Minseok has sat herself next to her and is watching her play.

"Baek focus what the fuck." Sehun hisses under her breath.

"I know I know I see just let me-" Baekhyun exclaims, moving her hero towards the enemy players. She's smashing the buttons on her keyboard and then she holds her breath. Minseok's face has gotten closer to her now but she barely pays her any mind, focused on the kill she needs to make. "Yes! Okay, Sehun go now!" Baekhyun yells and jumps around where she's sitting. Minseok is grinning at her and clapping but she can't gush over it now.

"You got this guys, go go go!" Jongin is intense on Baekhyun's other side, so much so she's not even sitting but is crouched just above the cushion.

The room goes eerily quiet, only button clicking and the game sounds can be heard. Then Sehun and Baekhyun go in and win the match and the room erupts.

"Yes! Oh my god yes! That was ranked too oh my god Sehunnie yes!" Baekhyun is screaming and then she's smushed between Jongin and Minseok who jump with her and hug her. Sehun has taken to the floor rolling in victory, her laughs sounding like painful howls, and kicking her feet.

"What the ever loving fuck is happening down here?" Zitao appears from upstairs with a face mask on and a very concerned Junmyeon around her shoulder.

"We won, Tao, it was sick." Sehun gasps from the floor with the most blissed out look on her face.

"How is Yixing still napping through all that...?" Junmyeon questions. They all look at the snoozing Yixing in the love seat and everyone laughs.

It's as the laughing dwindles down that Baekhyun realizes she's the cute middle to a nice girl sandwich and she tries not to freak out. As happy as she is to be hugged like this she wriggles free, cheeks bright pink, and makes her way over to Sehun.

"Good work!" She compliments her teammate and they share a hive five. Junmyeon is gently shaking Yixing awake asking about lunch which has Jongin grabbing at her stomach, it's growl heard over the game. Jongin goes tomato red and ducks her head.

"Alright! Jongin's stomach decided it. Time to fuel up!" Minseok says with a clap of her hands.

♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥

Eventually everyone is back before it gets dark and they've gathered in the kitchen to grab dinner. Those who were home all pitched in and made food for the group. It was something Baekhyun would find herself looking back on for a long time if she was being totally honest with herself. All twelve of them together eating and talking together. Her attention was caught by a happily eating Jongin who had gotten some of her food on the corner of her mouth.

"Here, Jongin. You got something just there." Baekhyun reaches over and wipes the sauce away before licking it off her own thumb. Jongin freezes and stares back at her with wide eyes, face and ears going as red as earlier.

"Did you just- You didn't have to-" Jongin stops and starts but was unable to say anymore.

"Baek, I think you broke her." Minseok comments, eyes crinkling with mirth. "Nini is shy at heart, aren't you?" Now the attention of the room is focused on Jongin and Baekhyun watches the young girl grow panicked.

"I-I'm finished eating!" She blurts and darts out of the room.

"Both of you go fix it. Now." Junmyeon says without even looking up from her food. Baekhyun wants to argue that they didn't do anything but Yifan points in the direction Jongin went.

"Come on then. Let's apologize, Baekhyun." Minseok sighs, grabbing her hand and bringing her along behind her.

"I didn't mean to make her upset..." Baekhyun pouts, trudging now.

"I didn't either but it happened so let's make sure she's okay." Minseok replies, looking over her shoulder for a moment. "Where could she have gone that's out this way?"

"The backyard." Baekhyun now leads the way to the sliding doors which were cracked open. "Bingo!" She pops her head out and but doesn't see Jongin on the porch so she steps out fully.

"Oof! Sorry!" Minseok bumps into Baekhyun's back and holds onto her middle to steady herself. "I didn't see the ledge."

"You okay?" Baekhyun asks but is still looking around for Jongin. She's also trying to expel the thought of how soft Minseok's chest is but she doesn't have to know that.

"Mm, yeah I am. Do you see her?" Minseok pats her shoulder, standing next to Baekhyun now.

"No but we can check over by the shed. I have a feeling that's where she is." Minseok looked like she wanted to ask about it but Baekhyun is already walking away, determined.

At the end of the yard is the utility shed and if Baekhyun's memory serves her right Jongin most definitely is behind it. Sure enough there she is crouched in front of the garden, sniffling.

"Oh, Nini." Baekhyun's heart brakes in two. She goes down on her knees and hugs Jongin immediately. "We're sorry for that. We didn't mean to upset you." Jongin sniffles harder and hides herself in Baekhyun's chest. Minseok comes around the other side, face illuminated by the small yard lights and begins to rub a soothing hand on Jongin's back.

"I-I'm fine" Jongin huffs, breath sending a warm shock over Baekhyun's chest making her shiver.

"Jongin, if you were fine we wouldn't be out here holding you while you cry. Sweetie what's wrong?" Minseok peers over Jongin's shoulder, trying to see her face.

"I'm just. I'm embarrassed." It takes her a moment to continue but they're patient with her. Jongin pushes away from Baekhyun and Minseok after that, back against the shed wall. She looks up at Baekhyun with teary eyes. "You remembered how we always used to play back here as kids, didn't you?" Baekhyun smiles and nods but Jongin didn't seem to want an answer as she continues on. "That's how you knew where to find me."

Minseok gets a look of understanding on her face at that and shares one with Baekhyun.

"What's on your mind, Jongin?" Baekhyun tries. She also goes to move hair out of Jongin's face which the girl lets her do. For someone so tall she makes herself so small like this, holding her middle with her shoulders hunched.

"Can you promise me you won't hate me if I tell you?" Jongin's voice is so small as she whispers. Her eyes lock with Baekhyun's and Baekhyun just wants to scoop her up and hold her close.

"Jongin you can tell me anything, I swear to you. You can trust Minseok as well. We're here for you. Right?" Baekhyun assures fiercely and nearly glares at Minseok because of it. Minseok meets her with the same intensity and grabs a hold of Jongin's hand, squeezing it.

"Okay." Jongin says on a shaky exhale. "We've been friends for as long as I can remember, you know?" She smiles at that and wipes away a straying tear before continuing. "I've always looked up to you too, Baekhyun." The admission has Baekhyun blushing. "Like I thought you put the stars in the sky at one point, my sisters teased me all the time."

They all giggle at that and start to settle more into the grass as she continues.

"So like, when you invited us I was excited but also really nervous." Jongin stops after that and Baekhyun watches Minseok squeeze the younger's hand. "Baekhyun I... I like you. I've liked you since we were little." She won't look at either of them which is fine because Baekhyun is too shocked.

All of Jongin's reactions yesterday suddenly make total sense. Then other times they've hung out come to mind and Baekhyun feels like the biggest idiot of the century. She's so dense and Jongin is terribly cute. But Minseok is right there and Baekhyun is having a whole different crisis now. So she does what classic Byun Baekhyun does and puts her foot in her mouth.

"Say something, please." Jongin begs, looking up at Baekhyun now with these puppy eyes. Minseok is also staring at her with an unreadable expression. Panic is welling up and here it comes.

"Uhm so uh..." She starts intelligently. _Breathe, Byun._ "So I adore you Jongin and this is... First of all I could never hate you. Especially for this." Baekhyun makes sure to meet Jongin's eyes for that. "I'm a little overwhelmed for a few reasons. Well okay two reasons-"

"Spit it out Byun." Minseok laughs, rolling her eyes.

"I also have a confession!" Baekhyun squeaks. "But like now this has made me put more feelings in perspective and I feel like I'm being selfish." She admits, brushing her hair back over her shoulder nervously.

"Jongin, excuse me for this. I'm going to just cut her short and make this easier, okay?" Minseok interrupts once again, putting her hand on Jongin's knee. "Baekhyun, look at me." It takes her a second but she does and she's held by Minseok's intense but sincere gaze. "I know you like me, have liked me. That's also why I showed up for the week. Kyungsoo and I have been talking, by the way, before you go and blame Jongdae." Minseok tacks on which sends Baekhyun reeling into confusion. Damn Kyungsoo and her insight. Jongin's gone very quiet during this.

"I also know that right now you're confused about all this because you also like Jongin and have liked Jongin. It took her confession to make you think of your feelings in that light." At this Jongin perks up, not looking so sullen anymore.

"But that's not fair to you guys!" Baekhyun breaks and starts tearing up. Life has gone and given her two amazing friends in her life whom she also likes and it's a mess now. "I don't know what to do or how I'm supposed to feel. I care about you both so much!" Now she's full on sobbing, ugly faced as tears roll down her cheeks and she sniffles each inhale. "L-Like I'm overreacting because yeah Jongin and I like each other s-sure but I also like you and you don't like me like that so I'm just b-being a brat, I'm sorry!" Part of her hopes that the girls in the house can't hear her wailing. Or worse yet her neighbors.

"You're really overreacting, you idiot. I never said I didn't like you." Minseok sighs. Both Jongin and Baekhyun look at Minseok like she's grown a second head. Though Baekhyun is still blubbering.

"W-wait hold on. This makes this worse, Minseok what the fuck?" Baekhyun's face screws up in confusion. She looks at Jongin and sees the younger panicking for real now.

"Jongin, did you know that you make yourself look smaller when you're around Baekhyun? And that it's one of the cutest things I've seen in a long time?" Jongin blushes now but Minseok continues. "The absolute cutest is teasing the both of you though. Also watching you two together is just... it makes me happy. So please, no more tears okay?" Minseok smiles so sweetly as she touches a knuckle to Jongin's quivering chin and then wipes away some of Baekhyun's tears.

"You two have been friends since childhood and I came in later. I watched you two play together and joined in from time to time. I always wanted to be there for you both, to take care of you. Jongin, sweetheart you've been obviously smitten since day one and it is so precious. Our Baekhyun here is dense though and doesn't realize that she can love more than one person at once. That _we_ can also do that." They share a look and Baekhyun sniffles, still confused.

Minseok likes them both?

"Oh!" Jongin's lips form a perfect O shape and now Baekhyun is really getting frustrated because she still doesn't get whatever it is she's supposed to. "I'm also dense I guess. I didn't know you felt like that, towards me I mean." She says to Minseok shyly and then looks down and then to Baekhyun.

Then Minseok leans forward into Baekhyun's space and pecks her on the lips. It's so sudden that Baekhyun is stock still and unblinking. Minseok pulls back and repeats this with Jongin who hesitantly kisses back before her face deepens in color. Slowly Baekhyun comes back to this planet from where she shot off into the stars somewhere. Everything hits her at once and she really begins to cry now. All the years of friendship, of what she thought was unrequited feelings, of the signs she missed from both of them. How she'd been so _so_ nervous about setting up this week for everyone so she could maybe just see Minseok again.

Jongin and Minseok pull her to them and hold her between them. Minseok shushing her and wiping away her tears. Jongin rubbing her arms and petting her head soothingly. They stay like that for a while. Until Baekhyun calms down and her breathing is almost even again.

"I-Is this something we could really do?" She finally speaks after what felt like forever and her voice cracking near the end.

"We can always try." Minseok says, voice firm but her eyes betraying that she's also nervous like they are. Baekhyun is holding one of each of their hands and she squeezes them, reminding herself that they're both real right now. That _this_ is real.

"I'm willing to try." Jongin speaks up and both of the older girls are a bit surprised at her confidence. Baekhyun closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Okay. we'll try." She says and opens her eyes, quickly looking at them both in succession. Taking the lead she gives them each a kiss and tugs them closer to snuggle her. "I'm not ready to go back in yet, though." This makes Minseok chuckle.

"That's fine, we can stay out here a bit longer I think." Baekhyun then feels their hands link behind her and Jongin tucks her head under Baekhyun's chin.

"I feel like I'm dreaming." Baekhyun admits with a laugh.

"Me too." Jongin agrees and cuddles closer, putting herself in Baekhyun's lap practically.

"It's a good dream then." Minseok finishes.

Baekhyun closes her eyes again and just breathes. This was definitely not how she'd pictured this week going but she wasn't going to complain. Except at Kyungsoo. Girl was in for it when Baekhyun next saw her.

♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥　♡　♥


End file.
